Neji
by AlexTheSparklePrince
Summary: songfic of Joey by Sugarland slightly altered lyrics mentioned character death and NejiTen warning: may make you cry a little


Alex: Here it is! Something I've been working on instead of updating my other stories! Sorry! I'm really bad at this 'finishing what I started' thing. Tenten!  
>Tenten: Yeah?<br>Alex: Will you do the legal disclaimer for me, pretty please?  
>Tenten: Fine. Alex doesn't own Naruto or the song-whose lyrics were slightly altered to fit-<em>Joey<em>. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Sugarland, respectively.  
>Alex: Nicely done, Tenten, nicely done. Read and review, plz! flames will be used to burn down flamers house/s.  
>Alex: Oh, I almost forgot! <span>Underlined words are memories.<span> _Italisized words are lyrics._

* * *

><p><em>Neji<em>

Tenten took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears. She couldn't cry. Not now. Later, but not now. Because now, she had something she needed to do. She took one last deep breath, calming herself. She was ready.

"Next, is Tenten, with an original song entitled _Neji_."  
>Everyone in the bar fell silent. It shouldn't even be called a bar. They didn't serve beer, or sake, or vodka, or anything with even the slightest hint of alcohol. There wasn't even hand sanitizer in the bathrooms, just soap. But anyways...<p>

Tenten walked up to the mic, and pulled her guitar pick from her pocket. She took a deep breath, and began to play. She began to sing, the words flowing like a river of emotions she'd kept bottled up inside herself for so long.

_What if I said yes?  
>What if I'd gone out that night?<br>What if you turned left?  
>Everything would've turned out alright.<br>What if I'd spoke up?  
>What if I took the keys?<br>What if I had tried a little harder, instead of always tryin' to please?_

Memories of that night flooded her mind. He'd been drunk. He'd taken the keys from her, wouldn't let her drive. Not wanting to upset him, she'd let him drive. That was the worst mistake she'd ever made. They'd made a right turn, and all she saw was the eighteen wheeler's bright headlights. She screamed. There was a horrible sound of metal on metal. Then everything went black.

**(CHANGED LYRICS)  
><strong>_Neji, I'm so sorry_

_Ohh, can you hear me?  
>Neji, I'm so sorry<em>

When she woke up, she was on the ground, surrounded by EMTs. She looked over and saw Neji, lying motionless in the street. "No!" she cried, "Neji!" She ran to him, ignoring the EMTs warnings that she may have a concussion. She ran to Neji, praying that he was okay. "Neji!" she cried, "Neji, can you hear me?" An EMT put his hand on her shoulder. Instantly, she knew. "No!" she cried, clinging to his lifeless body, "You can't be gone! No! Neji! I'm sorry, Neji! I'm so sorry!"

She'd been so wrapped up in her memories and the song, Tenten didn't notice that she'd started to cry. It was the first time since that night she'd cried.

_What if I'd said no?  
>What if we never fell in love?<br>What if we'd gone slow?_

_Or a little bit faster and broken up?_

_Would I know this hurt?_  
><em>Would I feel this pain?<em>  
><em>Do you know that with all I have left in my very last breathe, I will call your name?<em>

He'd died on impact. The truck had plowed into them, and he'd taken most of the force. She found out later that the only way he could have sustained the injuries he had would have been if he'd leaned over and shielded her. _Neji._ Even though he was in a drunken stupor, he'd ended his own life, to save hers. Even when he was completely and utterly smashed, he loved her enough to snap out of it to save her._  
><em>**(CHANGED LYRICS)  
><strong>_Neji, I'm so sorry_

_Ohh, can you hear me?  
>Neji, I'm so sorry<em>

_Were you sad?_  
><em>Were you scared?<em>  
><em>Did you whisper a prayer to be free?<em>  
><em>Was it quiet and cold?<em>

_Was it light or too dark to see?_

_And did you reach for me?  
><em>**(CHANGED LYRICS)  
><strong>_Neji, I'm so sorry_

_Ohh, can you hear me?  
>Neji, I'm so sorry<br>Oohhhohh, can you hear me?  
>Neji, I'm so...<br>Neji, I'm so... sorry  
><em>The crowd went wild. They clapped until their hands stung, and some more after that. They cheered until they throats hurt, and some more after that. Here was a girl who'd been through something so horrific, yet she had the strength to tell her story, to tell _their_ story.  
>As Tenten walked off, she smiled. They announced the next act, but Tenten didn't hear it. Suddenly, she was aware that someone was standing just in front of her.<p>

"I'm so sorry." she said.  
>Just then, she felt two arms wrap around her, and heard a familiar voice.<br>"You were great." he said.  
>"Neji!" she gasped.<p>

"I love you, Tenten." he said, his voice and body fading away.  
>When he was completely gone, Tenten looked into the darkness where he'd stood.<br>"I love you too, Neji." she whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Alex: Yay! :D<br>Neji: What are you so happy about? I'm _dead_!  
>Alex: True, but at least you saved Tenten.<br>Neji: Good point. But the fact still remains. _I'm. Freaking. **DEAD**!_ Have you no soul, woman?  
>Alex: I dunno, I guess not. oh well, read and review, my wonderful readers!<p> 


End file.
